Avengers Unite
by Vladyslavivna
Summary: Sakura's parents never came back from there A-ranked mission to tell her a secret. Now she lives in her house with Naruto.Sakura soon realizes that she is from a prestigious clan that is found to be extinct. Rated M just in case.Sasuke maybe a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1:Passing the Exam

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

*Background* "Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Me: If I knew this would happen I would have never invited them. Enjoy the story! *Background* "Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Me: SHUT UP ALREADY! PEOPLE WANT TO READ THE STORY!

* * *

**Blossoms Don't Disappear**

**Chapter 1: Passing**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"Sakura-Chan," Konoha's loudest citizen said, "Are you excited? We're about to be assigned to teams. I hope I'm with you." A little bit of pink on his cheeks were visible.

"Of course I'm excited Naruto. Can't you tell? Actually don't answer that. Anyway if we are going to be on a team together that does not mean I will treat you to Ramen." He started to pout but then that changed into a sheepish smile that said _'I wasn't even thinking about doing that at all'._ My eyes hurt so badly, I wonder what's going on with me. Good thing that Naruto doesn't know about it. He would go ecstatic and start a riot without ever stopping to think what he had done. Naruto is like a brother to me that I never had. Not to mention he lives with me ever since my parents went on an A-Ranked mission for a year and never came back. He used to live by himself in an apartment but them I felt very sorry for him, also I felt lonely. So I invited him to stay at my house. Naruto selled his apartment and came to live with me. When he did this I told him that I meant stay over for a while not live forever in my house. But now I'm glad he lives with me without him I would turn emo just like that Sasuke kid did when his parents were murdered by his brother. Some say that his brother had a mental illness and decided to kill his clan. I think otherwise. Why would such a good man want to murder his whole clan? I have many theories but one that stands out the most is that I think Madara Uchiha had something to do with it and that Orochimaru. I saw him in a history book and thought he looked powerful. I once told Iruka sensei that I want to become powerful just like him. The whole class looked at me with fearful eyes except for that emo boy who looked at me like that was a good choice. That was when I was in 2nd year. I was sent to the Hokage and he told me to never ever follow the footsteps of that cursed man. From then on when I see Sasuke I remember that time when I was sent to the Hokage and Ino for some weird reason. Naruto said it was because Ino wants to marry Sasuke and so she comes early just to get extra time with him.

Ino just walked into the classroom and fell for Naruto's simple prank. He put a white bucket filled with syrup on top of the door. So if someone walks in and touched the door it would spill on them. Ino just happened to be the person who walked in. It spilled on her and she released a very high pitched scream that would make any kidnapper think twice about taking her. Naruto started laughing his ass off that which made the noise double over.

"NARUTO STOP LAUGHING YOUR ASS OFF!" He stopped and looked at me with puppy eyes, "I admit it was funny but please stop it's already loud enough with Miss Porcupine yelling." Naruto looked at Ino then looked at me.

"Nice one Sakura-Chan! Her hair does look all um what was the word…"

"Porcupine." I said.

"OH YEAH!" I winced. He was yelling right in my freaking ear. And people say that metal music can make you deaf. "NARUTO! I'LL TRY AND SAY THIS NICELY… STOP YELLING IN MY FREAKING EAR!" He looked at me and said, "Sorry Sakura-Chan but you said it yourself it is funny."

"It's okay. I forgive you sort of." This is the infinite times I said this. Every single morning he would play a prank and I would say _'I forgive blah, blah, blah.'_ One time a prank involved me well it was more a of bet/dare thing. This is why from that moment I leave the house early, very early.

_FLASHBACK_

"Naruto what are you dong in my room?" I asked. I was still in bed and has anyone ever heard of knocking.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto your point of being here in my room." I hinted.

"I bet you that if you were to dress up as a boy, people would form a fan-club for you which means that you treat me to Ramen for a week. If no one starts anything then I will not… eat Ramen… for a… week." He bursted into fake tears.

I thought about the bet/dare for a second. If I can pull off being a boy then that means when I become Genin and go on missions I don't need to use a justu. Not only that but it would be so funny to see Naruto moping around about how he can not eat Ramen, it would sure ruin his hyperactive attitude.

"Naruto you just got yourself a deal. But I don't have guy clothes." He looked at me and flashed a smile.

"Sakura come into my room. My closet is filled with clothes that I think will look good on you. Come on!" Instead of waiting for me to get up Naruto took my wrist and dragged me. The heels of my feet were digging into the floorboards to try and stop this maniac that I call '_brother' _who was running like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto I can walk on my own thank you." He stopped pulling me. I was thankful for that but noticed that Naruto just let me go because he rammed his body into door that led to his room.

"Nice going Naruto!" In response he slid down that door. I pushed Naruto away from the door so I can stand by it. I opened the door and walked in. No surprise that it was filled with Ramen stuffed animals and accessories. Though I don't remember this room being orange.

"Naruto… do you dream about marrying Ramen?" I looked behind me to see Naruto standing up and blushing madly.

"No…" I was probably the only person who ever heard Naruto talk so quietly.

"So…where's your closet? I know you have a walk-in."

"Actually Sakura-Chan I'll get the clothes for you." He was scratching his back with his hand and a sheepish grin was plastered onto his face.

"Why? Do you have underwear lying on the ground?" He shook his head horizontally very fast, "Come on Naruto! We have 2 hours before we have to go to the Academy."

"Okay Sakura-Chan." Naruto walked over to his closet and opened the door. I peeked in a little and sure enough to my dismay he had underwear lying around the closet floor. One of the underwear's that was closest to the closet door had bowls of Ramen on them. Typical Naruto. Next to the Ramen bowls was another pair that had BARNEY! Curse that stupid play whoever wrote it. (A/N: Somebody wrote Barney the play in this story. Later on maybe as a FUN CHAPTER THAT DOESN'T DEAL WITH THE STORY I'll make the Barney Play. The feature should be known as FCTDDWTS!)

"Here you go Sakura-Chan," Naruto said walking out of the closet. He gave me some hangers that had clothes on them, "While you put this on I'm going to head out and buy midnight black hair dye."

"My hair's going to be black! Then make sure to get dye that wears off in 24 hours." Naruto went to go get that hair dye. Slowly I picked up each of the hangers; there was a fishnet undershirt, black shorts, a white shirt that had buttons going down the middle. I went back into my room for the fear that Barney from the play would look at me and then tell Naruto. That would really ruin the relationship of brother and sister. I stripped down in my room until I was only in my under garments.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto yell. I can't believe he's back already. (A/N: BELIEVE IT!)

"I'm in my room Naruto." He walked right in like he owned my room, "Naruto get out of my room now just leave the stuff you bought on my bed and leave!" I seethed the words through my teeth. He put the stuff on my bed and left closing the door.

"Okay so I bought," I jumped a little. Naruto startled me. I thought he left the hallway already," hair dye and bandages. I'll help you with the dying part."

"Um, Naruto why did you buy bandages? I'm not injured."

"Oh that! Kiba knows about the bet too. He said that you needed to cover up your front if you wanted to pull it off." That pervert! I took off my bra and started wrap the bandages around my chest area really tight. When I finished I looked in the full–length mirror that I had in my room. In my reflection I saw some 11 year old girl with pink hair that had a flat chest. I put on the fishnet next and saw that it fit perfectly, I'm starting to look like a true Shinobi. Maybe after this I will change my wardrobe a little. I began to put on the white shirt and buttoned it up. Then I put on the black shorts. I looked again in the mirror; I really could pass as a guy if my hair was a different color. I opened the door to find Naruto eating instant Ramen against the wall.

"Naruto I need to get my hair dyed like now!"

"Wow! Sakura-Chan you can really pass as a guy to bad you aren't one really though. Think about the relationships you would have with the girls all gawking at you."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or to punch you." I went back to my room grabbed the hair dye and followed Naruto to the kitchen. He set down the instant Ramen and snatched the air dye. He scratched his hair a little then looked at me with confusion but that quickly subsided.

"Sakura-Chan kneel your head down and I'll get your hair wet." I did as I was told and knelt my head down. His hands started to wet my hair completely.

"Okay now carefully lift your head I'm going to get rid of the extra water." I obliged to what he said, "Okay now I'm just going to out the dye in your hair and your going to have to wait 10 minutes before washing your hair again." He took the bottle and put the dye in my hair.

"Hey Naruto," I started, "don't forget to dye my eyebrows it would give away who I am really fast."

"Oh yeah I didn't even think about that." Naruto said. I walked around the house looking for stuff to do to pass the time. I ended up at my room in my closet. Like Naruto's closet it was a walk-in. I looked over my clothes and noticed a pair of long black long sleeved gloves that were missing the thumb part. I took them with me and went back to the kitchen.

"Sakura-Chan you can wash the dye out now." I knelt down again and let Naruto get rid of the dye.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a hair dryer. I have a special style in mind." I waited and waited and waited and waited.

"Naruto what's taking so long." I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm back!" Naruto came rushing back in.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry but I saw a spike out of place and I just had to fix it." I blinked like a million times in that 5 second span.

"What! Naruto do you like guys?" He looked at me weirdly.

"No. Why?"

"No reason, just making sure."

"Making sure of what?" Naruto asked looking very confused.

"Never mind," I shook my head, "Just dry my hair already I don't know the hair styles guys wear let alone what would look good." He just shrugged and plugged in the dryer and set to work on my wet hair. I felt my hair getting straightened down, "Naruto are you straightening my hair?"

"Yeah why?" I shrugged in response.

"Just wanted to know." Naruto let out a _'oh'_.

"Well I'm done." I got up ran into my room luckily I left the door open otherwise I would rammed myself into the stupid door just like Naruto. I looked in the mirror and found myself looking at a whole new different person.

"SAKURA-CHAN!THERE'S A STRANGER IN OUR HOUSE!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you baka it's me." Naruto sheepishly smiled then started examining me.

"Are you sure?" I sighed.

"Naruto it is me. Now come on we got to get going to the academy." I started walking out of my room and into the kitchen because I forgot something. The gloves. I put them on.

"You know that looks pretty good." I ignored the Naruto and walked out of the house. I locked it then started to head down to the academy.

"Sakura-Chan do you think that maybe…"

"No Naruto," I interrupted, "I am not buying you Ramen. Last time I bought you Ramen my wallet was wiped out. Also don't call me Sakura I'm a boy now remember. Now what is a good boy name? Oh, I know how about Kuzan. Call me Kuzan."

"Okay, Kuzan." Naruto hesitated a little. I walked through the academy doors and into the classroom that belonged to Iruka Sensei. I sat down way in the back with Naruto. We barely made it. 10 minutes had passed and the students were starting to file into the classroom. As soon as this one girl Keiko saw me she rushed to where I was sitting, her other crush Sasuke forgotten. Uh-Oh! "What's your name?" she asked.

"Um, Kuzan."

"Wow! Kuzan you're so hot. Do you want to go out with me?" I just stared.

"No! He's going out with me!" Here come the fan-girls!

"No me! Aren't you going out with me?" Great now I'm emo-boy. I owe Naruto Ramen, I sniffled.

"I told you Sakura-Chan that they would form a fan-club." Naruto whispered. I looked at Sasuke; he seemed relieved that nobody attempted to hunt him down because of his looks. He turned his head and looked at me; one eyebrow up indicating the expression _'what are you doing?'_, and that's when I knew he knew I was Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto. Did it work?" Kiba ran up to us.

"Yeah. Meet Kuzan." Kiba took one look at me and laughed.

"Kiba stop laughing. Everyone else go sit down." Iruka Sensei had came in to teach the class.

"Sakura why are dressed as a boy?" I felt every pair of eyes look at me.

"It was Naruto he switched all of my clothes to boys clothes. He also dyed my hair black. The dye washes off I learned in 24 hours and as for my wardrobe talk to Naruto. He did everything."

"SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S NOT TRUE SENSEI! SAKURA-YOU'RE YOUR LYING." He huffed everything out.

"Actually it is. You dyed my hair."

"But…I… your good." He squinted his eyes at me in challenge.

"Naruto, Sakura, you are excused for today. Go help Sakura find her clothes."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So you see I just turned Naruto's bet against him. Turns out I still owed him Ramen because I blamed him to get me out of that awkward situation.

"Good morning class! Are you ready to graduate?" I groaned. I came up with this strategy to help Naruto pass. Since I'm good at making shadow clones, I'm going to make a shadow clone of myself then disguise myself as Naruto using substitution. So when it's Naruto's turn to go and make a shadow clone of himself it will be me, while Naruto is going to be hiding in the very back of the classroom.

"Okay class let the exam begin. Up first is Ino." Ino left her sticky place and came up to the front. She made a hand sign and performed a very insignificant shadow clone. It looked like a very ugly, old, shriveled, up lady, need I go on.

"Ino, I'm guessing because of the syrup on you. You made a copy of what you look like right now. You pass since I have seen you perform a shadow clone with no problem. Come and your Konoha Leaf Village head-band." Ino followed to the table and grabbed a head-band while crying. Poor Ino, she looks like a old lady. Ino went back to the spot where the syrup fell on her and sat down. I really don't know her purpose of sitting on the syrup.

"Up next Sakura." I slowly got up and made my way up to the front of the room. The closer I got the more my eyes hurt. Must be a migraine. I put my hands up into the hand sign and did an exact copy of myself.

"Good job. Best one so far. You pass, come and your Konoha Leaf Village head-band." I got the head-band and back to my seat. Hoping that Naruto would pass too. I looked around and made sure nobody saw me. Naruto already ducked down behind me. I made a shadow clone of me sitting in Naruto's seat, and changed into Naruto.

"Naruto, your up next." I stood up since I was Naruto and made my way again towards the front of the class. I once again performed the shadow clone justu technique. My plan worked I made an exact copy of Naruto.

"Naruto you pass. Remember our talk in the Ramen shop. Well, here you go," Iruka took off his head-band and handed it to me. I took it, and watched Iruka put on a different head-band that he took from the table. I walked back to my seat, making sure the coast was clear I turned back to myself and told Naruto he could come out. I gave him the head-band. He looked at it like it was his most prized possession. I think now I understand, without parents the closest thing he has to family is me and Iruka sensei.

* * *

**Sorry if the story is slow. I want to get into the details really well so there is no confusion when you read it. Review please! I worked really hard on it. 2 full days of typing. I type fast but the ideas I wrote were bad so I revised and all that crap.**


	2. Chapter 2:Harunokangan

**Blossoms Don't Disappear**

**Chapter 2: Harunokangan**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

Where is our teacher? Everybody has already left, even Iruka sensei left to go home. Naruto seemed to fidget more and more by the second. Suddenly he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to fill this bucket with syrup then put it on top of the door," he said.

"Where are you going to get the syrup?" he can't leave the classroom. Iruka sensei told us to stay here until our teacher shows up.

"I have a bottle in my pouch. I can't come not prepared." Naruto exclaimed.

"So, you bring a bottle of syrup to class but you forget your notebook everyday?" I can't believe this. Every single day he asks me for a piece of paper.

"Really? I never noticed." -_-' Stupid.

"Dobe." Emo kid talked! I can not believe this(A/N:BELIEVE IT!) Naruto's stupidity made Sasuke say something.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto jumped onto the table Sasuke was sitting at and glared right at him.

"Are you deaf? I called you dobe." He talked some more! I started to notice some smoke by Iruka sensei's desk. I watched just in case of an attack. The smoke started to clear slowly, my other 2 team mates didn't even notice. Some ninja they are. Glaring for them is more important than their own lives. The smoke cleared completely to reveal a man with spiked up gray hair, but he didn't look old, holding a Icha Icha Paradise book. He looked at me then at the bakas. Please tell me that is not our teacher, but some dude looking for Iruka sensei. "Well," the 2 bakas finally noticed someone other than me was in the room,"I have 2 gay team mates and girl who doesn't give a crap about anything."

"Who are you?" I asked. I show emotion, the one who doesn't is Sasuke. Naruto's eyes got very big. Seems to me that from where that mysterious man was standing it looked like they were kissing.

"Now your interested. I'm Kakashi your new teacher. Meet up on the roof." He showed us the piece sign and then poofed out. Our teacher is so ghetto.

"Let's go Sakura-Chan!" I walked up to Naruto and waited. Naruto looked at me then at Sasuke who was behind us already,"Are we going or what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto after you." I smiled really sweetly. Good thing I remembered that Naruto refilled the bucket and set it on top of the door. Naruto touched the door and twice that day the syrup spilled on somebody.

"Sakura-Chan!" I winced at the volume but nether the less I laughed.

"Now this time," I laughed a little bit more,"was funny." My laughs turned into giggles that suppressed as I walked out the classroom leaving Naruto dumbfounded. The pranker just got pranked. Sasuke caught up to me and we walked in silence.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," I turned my head to see Naruto running towards me," Give me the key to the house. I'm going to go wash this off."

"No need Naruto." I said calmly.

"What do you mean no need? I have to change or else I can't move when it hardens."

"Naruto you actually said something thats related to science for the very first time." Sasuke rolled his eyes at my comment. How dare he!"How was your first kiss?" I asked. Sasuke glared daggers at me. I think I hit a nerve!

"But seriously, give me the key Sakura-Chan." Naruto pleaded.

"No." I said turning around the corner to the door that lead up to the roof.

"Please?" Naruto asked with a puppy face.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" he shook his head,"Fine, but when I get if off don't ask where I got this technique." I placed my hand on Naruto and said, "Summoning Clean Jutsu!" Naruto was once again sparkling.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sasuke asked. That's the very first time he asked something rather than make a snide remark.

"Are _you_ deaf? I said no questions even Naruto surprisingly didn't ask." I replied. I opened the door and walked up.

"I can't see, Sakura-Chan," Naruto whined.

"Oh really, I wonder why that is." I said.

"You use too much sarcasm Sakura-Chan." Naruto complained. Is there any moment in his life where he's not complaining?

"Besides Naruto, I can see perfectly maybe Sasuke is so ugly that he blinded you." Naruto and I laughed. I could just feel that glare that Sasuke sent me, "Don't glare too much your face might actually stay like that for the rest of your life." The glare intensified.

"How can you see? I can't even see." Sasuke asked.

"And the Uchiha asks another question. I can see because I don't look at your face. Your probably blind because you saw yourself in the mirror." Naruto cracked up, and didn't stop laughing for a while.

"Naruto, please stop laughing it's not that funny anymore." I pleaded. It stopped, followed by a few giggles then silence. Our sandals made 'clap' noises.

"Sakura-Chan you've been up here before on the roof. How many more steps are there left?" Naruto asked.

"About 5,673 left." o_o was Naruto's expression. Dong!

"Sakura-Chan what was that?" I laughed. Sasuke hit himself against the steel doors that revealed the roof.

"Sasuke hit himself against the doors that go outside. I activated a genjutsu to make it seem that we're going up forever."

"What was the point of that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke got up and looked at me.

"I just wanted to cheer myself up. That and I'm helping Sasuke."

"How is making me hit a door help me?" Sasuke asked.

"If you ever want to get revenge then you have to be aware of every little thing that is different and doesn't make sense." I replied. Sasuke's face hardened," You should of noticed that this building does not go up very high. Noticing this might save your life." I opened the door and the sun light streamed.

"And you decide to come." Kakashi commented.

"Sakura-Chan made the great Uchiha Sasuke slam himself against a door!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi looked at me than at Sasuke. He burst out laughing. The Great Uchiha clan was proven to be not so great.

"Alright now sit down and we'll begin." Kakashi said after he stopped laughing. I sat in between Naruto and Sasuke, sparring them their sanity. I don't want to be known as the person who lives with the gay Naruto. Which is not true!

"Okay before we start with training and missions. We got to learn what everybody's name is, hobby, dislikes, and what they like." We all looked at him with question marks coming out of our eyes possibly," Okay then I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You don't really need to know what my hobby is because it does not concern you. I dislike... well you don't need to know that either. What I like is O_O um... you don't need to know that also." I'm guessing what he likes is that perverted book I saw him with. We only learned his name over all that! Everything probably involves the perverted book.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto said,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I live with Sakura-Chan since her parents went on that A-ranked mission and never came back. My hobby is pulling pranks with Sakura-Chan. She is like a sister to me I never had. I dislike the 3 minutes that it takes to let the Ramen cool. I like living with Sakura-Chan." I shook my head he's giving out way too much information.

"Naruto you were supposed to say things about yourself not about me. Besides why did you say you live with me? Who knows if Sasuke decides to kill you in your sleep and he might as well kill me while he's in my house. I thought you said you get it."

"Why would I kill my team mates?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I insulted you, made you lose some of your pride, and I thought maybe you want to get revenge you know what saying." If you kill somebody who did nothing then it's the same thing as killing the person they killed yourself. Hopefully Sasuke would get that and search for the real person who killed his clan. Why is he so clueless?

"I would never kill people without a reason, and the reason needs to be death." Sasuke replied,"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My hobby is... training as much as I can to get to my goal. I dislike fan girls. I also don't like sweets. I also don't like the person who killed my clan."

Kakashi whistled," That's a lot of dislikes."

"I'll say. Do you really hate fan girls? Because I have fans at home and I use them to fight." I asked.

"What are you talking about? I meant the girls who chase me." Sasuke looked bewildered. I let out '_oh'._

"Now let's start on what we are going to do tomorrow-"

"What about me? You forgot me." I interrupted.

"Oh right you don't really show emotion so I sorta forgot."

"What do you mean I don't show emotion? I show emotion. This baka," I pointed at Sasuke who glared at my hand,"shows no emotion at all."

"Whatever you say." Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," I noticed Kakashi's eyes get bigger, "My hobby is training and making new techniques that people have never seen before. I dislike having to wake up very early in the morning to get to school before Naruto, so that I don't get pranked. I like…um I don't really know what I like."

"Sakura-Chan you don't like me living with you?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes. Let me tell you not pretty, just look at his eyes O.o I get shivers down my back every time I see that.

"To tell the truth Naruto," I had a thousand scenes flash before my eyes of how bad everyone treats Naruto. So I decided to tell him that I do like him living there, "of course I like you living with me, and it's not so lonely. Besides you're like a sibling." Naruto smiled sweetly at me.

"Sakura after I tell you what we're doing tomorrow stay." Kakashi said all business like. Was it something I said?

"Okay tomorrow meet at the training grounds that is south of Ramenhead Road. Also don't eat anything unless you're prepared to puke. Make sure to bring every single equipment you want to use."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"We are holding a competition." Kakashi explained," You are excused…Sakura stay here."

"Hey Sakura give me the key!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto here's some money and go buy some Ramen I'll meet you there okay? I don't trust you with keys, you might lose it." I handed him some money and he took off. What have I done? He's never going to calm down now.

"What did you want to talk to me about sensei?" I asked.

"Have you been experiencing any pain?" What is this about?

"Like what sensei?"

"Every single sound you hear amplified makes your head hurt. Or your eyes burning." How did he know?

"Yes, I have sensei. How did you know?" I asked. He took out his Icha Icha Paradise book. X_X Beware of the book!

"Well you are from the Haruno clan. You are the very last person from this clan also. Anybody who is related to them can copy any technique there is and make it their own. The Haruno clan can also create new Jutsus that can only be used by the one who created them. I'll tell you more later."

"So it's like the Sharingan?" This is too confusing.

"Basically, only Sharingan can't copy eye techniques. Your technique is called Harunokangan. It can copy any eye technique and so on."(A/N: I made that up at the top of my head.) The Harunokangan. It has my last name in it! Sasuke and I should really spar sometime I wonder who's stronger me or him.

"Is that it sensei?"

"Just about, I told them to not eat. You on the other hand should. It would help you with the pain." Kakashi made a piece sign and then a puff of smoke replaced where he was sitting. If I can copy anything then maybe I can poof in somewhere. Now where to go? Naruto! This should really scare him, hopefully he screams like a little girl. I thought of Naruto and where he would sit; I got chakra ready at my hand and made a piece sign.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ow! Who was that? It sounds like some lady in distress. That reminds me, where am I? Why am I sitting in Naruto's lap? I quickly got off and faced Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan! How did you get here?" Oh yeah, I tried the poofing in somewhere thing.

"Naruto did you scream?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm not hurt or anything, just surprised." Naruto explained. He he. Naruto screams like a girl. Just as I thought!

"Naruto you scream like a lady in distress. I'm surprised the ANBU hadn't come here to see what's going on."

"Very funny Sakura-Chan." Sarcasm and Naruto don't go together well.

"I know right?" See? Sarcasm is what I thrive on. Nobody can pull off a full day of sarcasm and remarks, except for me!

"So what did sensei talk to you about?" Naruto asked, Should I tell or not?

"Naruto I'll tell you later. Later as in right now at home." I took Naruto's hand. I pictured the couch that was in the living room. I hope it works with 2 people. Just in case I'll put twice as much chakra as I did before. I let chakra flow into the palm of my hand and made a piece sign.

We ended up sitting on the couch.

"Sakura-Chan! Somebody kidnapped us and took us to your house. You were right about Sasuke-teme! He wants to kill us! If Sasuke-teme wants to kill us I think he did a very poor job! He didn't even tie us up! I'm too young to die!" Naruto cried. I would say something but I'm just enjoying the show.

"Naruto! 1: I transported us here so we can talk. 2: Sasuke-teme as you call him does not want to kill us. 3: Why would anyone want to kidnap you? If you ask me I have a better chance of being kidnapped, but that won't happen because I'm smart and strong and-"

"Your full of yourself." Naruto interrupted. I glared at Naruto.

"4:Your not young Naruto so you can die." (A/N:Ohhhh! Burn!)

"Do you really mean that Sakura-Chan?" O.o Eww! It's the puppy eyes. I'm getting shivers down my spine.

"Of course I do! Not! I could never really mean that. You said it yourself well more like complained that I use sarcasm too much."

"Okay! So what did Kakashi want?" I froze. Tell not tell. Tell not tell. Tell!

"Kakashi told me that I'm from this extinct Haruno clan. They have this eye technique I think, it was really confusing when sensei said it. The eye technique is called Harunokangan. It can copy any single jutsu even eye technique. Not only that but, I can also make up my own jutsu that only I can use nobody else because they didn't create it. Remember today how I cleaned you off, well I made that technique up it turns out."

"That's great Sakura-Chan! You have the Harunokangan, and I am the Jinchuriki. Together we'll be unstoppable!" I smiled. I'm glad that Naruto never feels left out.

"Well, we better go to bed. It's late already." I stood up and walked towards my room. I layed down and thought. I wonder if Sasuke feels the same way? Being the only surviver of a clan. It makes you want to take revenge on whoever took everything away from you. I remember the note I found when I woke up after my parents didn't come back for a year. I remember it word for word.

_Dear Survivor,_

_ Your parents aren't coming back. They are out of commission to say. DEAD! I'm terribly sorry, it was a accident. NOT! Am I being rude? GOOD! Your parents payed for what they did to me. Do you know what that is? They tried to stop my clan's massacre. I wanted to be the strongest Uchiha of all time. I was injured terribly and wasn't able to finish the job. Do you know a boy named Sasuke Uchiha? He's my nephew the survivor as you might know of the uchiha clan. Your parents saved him. I escaped before I could be finished off by your parents. You'll find me one day. I'm sure of it. In the mean time sweet dreams._

Maybe one day when Sasuke's ready I'll show him the note. I really don't know why he thinks that Itachi killed his family. My other theory is that Itachi is with Akatsuki hiding out when everything happened. Itachi might not even know that he doesn't have family left except for Sasuke.

* * *

**Was that too depressing at the end? Cause it felt like it. Anyway Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3:DidIWin? DidIWin? DidIWin?

**Blossoms Don't Disappear**

**Chapter 3:DidIWin? DidIWin? DidIWin?**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto looking right at me.

"Naruto have you ever heard of personal space? Because your in it right now!" I scowled. Naruto walked out of the room like nothing happened. I kicked off the covers and went to the bathroom. I did the daily routine of brushing my hair and teeth. I splashed a little bit of water on my face to wake me. I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Naruto's room. I wear some of Naruto's clothes sometimes since that incident with wearing boy clothes. Boy clothes were very comfy, they left you have more room to move. Unlike my clothes.

"Sakura-Chan, your going to borrow my clothes again?" Naruto asked when I found refuge in the closet.

"Naruto you should know I always borrow clothes for training and stuff like that." I answered. THe good thing about these clothes is that nobody notices that they are for boys. I took a black shirt that had written in bloody letters 'I Win'. I ask Naruto from time to time where he gets the clothes, but it's like talking to some wall. I finally one day got it out of him, I pushed his head into the toilet. I know it was mean but it was necessary. He goes to the store called **'Blazing Shinobis'**. **(A/N:Known as Hot Topic in the real world.) **I like going to that store but there stuff for girls is bleh! I took a pair of black lose pants. Now all I need is a couple of weapons and I'm all set.

"Naruto! Did you get a fresh supply of shurikens and kunais?" Naruto rushed into the closet.

"Yeah, I hid them because every time when I buy some they disappear." Naruto explained. He opened a drawer and there they were. I processed what he said.

"Oh my bad. I must've took-en them from time to time. Hehe!" I laughed. Naruto's eyes were glaring at me.

"You mean all this time it was you!" Naruto fell to the floor holding his head," All this time I set up traps and didn't sleep for days because I thought there was a burglar." I giggled. It's not everyday Naruto falls to the floor in agony. Actually... this does happen every single day, but never like this. I took the weapons and hid them somewhere in my clothes. I always put the shurikens in my bra, cause it's just comfy. I put the kunais on my waist having the pants hold them in place. Naruto always asks me why I do this? I tell him that it's just easier and not only that but, people will think you're helpless. It's a way to keep the element of surprise.

"Naruto! Where are the fans!" I yelled.

"Sakura-Chan I'm right here, you don't need to yell,and they're right here." He handed them to me. I hugged them to my chest.

"Never ever ever ever touch my fans. Never ever. You got that?" I asked. These were my mother's fans and they always brought me luck. I put it in the sole of my shoes. It doesn't really bother me when I walk so why not.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan." Naruto hung his head. Suddenly Naruto flashed me a smile. I think he's bi-polar.

"Come let's go." I walked out of Naruto's closet and then right out the house.

"Naruto, where is Ramen Road? Describe it please." I have no idea where that is. Naruto on the other hand loves Ramen so... I think you get the point.

"Do you know where Morg Road is? Well it's the same place." Naruto explained.

"Really it's the place?" Naruto nodded his head eagerly. I took Naruto's hand and thought of Morg Road. It's always shady over there with lots of trees. It's just so relaxing that you never want to leave that place. I focused chakra into my hands.

"Naruto you can open your eyes now." I always have my eyes open. When I do that appear somewhere else thing all I see is darkness all around me so when I see light I know I'm there.

"I'm glad that you can do that. We don't have to walk 5 miles just to get here. Do you think Kakashi is going to be late?" Naruto asked.

"Well I think yesterday he had some business to take care of. Have you seen that book that he reads?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask if I can borrow it." -_-'

"Naruto I rather you not. That book is for people who can't get anybody."

"You mean like you? So you can read it but I can't?" How dare he! I glared at Naruto. The one that could make anybody drop dead in fear.

"Wait Sakura-Chan I didn't mean it like that!" I closed in onto Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. Using the chakra in his system I thought of him being outside of our house. For a second I could see horror in his eyes and then he was gone. Serves him right!

"What did you just do?" I turned to see Sasuke standing beside me. Uh-oh. Nobody else knows except for Naruto.

"Nothing. What are talking about?" I rambled.

"Annoying." Sasuke said.

"You talking about yourself?" Sasuke glared, "What did I tell you about doing that? Your face might actually stay like that for the rest of your life." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Hello kids sorry I'm late...uh where's Naruto?" Oh _now_, he decides to show up. I feel sorry for Naruto then again I don't.

"Ask her." Emo boy talked willingly.

"Her, has a name." I said with a innocent smile on my face.

"So where is he?" Kakashi looked at me then at Sasuke then back. I walked up to sensei and started whispering.

"You know how you get here by just puffing in well I figured out how to do that and let me start from the beginning. Naruto and I poofed here. Then Naruto said he wants to borrow that book you always read. So then I said that it's for somebody who can't get anybody. Then he said, like me? So... I got mad and used his chakra to send him back home." **(A/N: Its all about the he said she said bull shit I think you better quit, lettin shit slip Or youll be leavin with a fat lip Its all about the he said she said bull shit. Sorry it just fit into the story so well.) **

"Okay." That was it! Well you can't expect much from a perverted teacher.

"We'll start without him. Um Sakura you were supposed to bring something to fight with." Kakashi stated.

"Don't worry." I simply said.

"Alright then. I have these two bells. You can use anything to get them. You must get one of them by noon. You may start." What is it with 'you' and 'you' gosh use other words. I quickly hid in one of the near-by trees. I thought of a strategy and I think I have one. I put a genjutsu on Sasuke to make him think that he's fighting with Kakashi while I'm fighting with the real one. That way he doesn't get in the way. Yeah, that should work. I reached with my chakra and sensed Sasuke not so far from me. I heard shurikens fly through the air. It worked! Now to find the real Kakashi.

"Looking for me?" Great... I found him.

"Hello sensei." I pulled out my fans and started making a whirlwind by spinning around and around using chakra for extra speed. My goal was to use the wind to knock down the sensei or make the bells fall off from him.

"Impressive but what did you think you would accomplish with using that?" Kakashi asked. I saw the bells above me falling down. I held out my hand and the two bells fell right into my hand.

"This." Kakashi stood there with a face expression like this O_O oh shit. Now to find Sasuke and give him a bell.

"Sasuke! Come here! Now!" I yelled.

"I'm not a slave you know. Now what is it you wanted, I was in the middle of getting the bells."

"Here's a bell for you and one for me. By the way you should work on sensing what is real and what is not. You weren't fighting the real Kakashi, I was. It was just a genjutsu." Sasuke took the bell no questions.

"Kakashi Sensei! DidIWin?DidIWin?DidIWin? You said it was a competition. Great I sound like Naruto now! Anyway, DidIWin?DidIWin?DidIWin?" I do sound like Naruto, listen to me ramble, that is not normal.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kakashi looked up at the sky. I also looked.

"Watcha lookin' at?" I asked.

"Nothing. Yes, you did win. But you didn't pass."

"WHAT! What do you mean I didn't pass?" I asked.

"You were supposed to use teamwork. Why do you think you have teammates?"

"Oh now I get it. But my teammate is not here. Naruto is probably on his way right now."

"I'm right here, you know." Sasuke stated.

"Right. I forgot." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Great... speak of somebody and they'll appear," I had to run *pant* 5 *pant* miles to get here *pant*. On my way here *pant* some kid called Sushi weird right? So anyway *pant* he wanted me play strip-poker and so *pant* I did. That kid was so good that I was naked by *pant* the 2nd turn. Then he jumped on me... and I got so scared, I thought *pant* he was going to rape me. So I ran as fast as I could here." Everybody's face excluding Naruto's was all like O.O WTF!

"What in the world Naruto? Go put on some clothes!" I yelled.

"AHHHH! MY CLOTHES! HE MUST'VE TOOKEN THEM!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Naruto was trying to hide his privates as best as he could.

"Naruto, why would Sasuke take your clothes? Besides he was right here the whole time." I concluded.

"Because Sakura-Chan, that boy named Sushi looked just like Sasuke." What is going on here?

"Okay Naruto here let me help you get back." I covered my eyes with my hand. Again taking Naruto's chakra I thought of him being inside our house. I couldn't feel Naruto anymore so I opened my eyes.

"So now that that's settled who won?" I asked.

"I thought I answered that already." Kakashi whined.

"Right. Sorry. I don't know why but I feel really high. Hehe, that rhymed."

"Sakura," I turned to look at sensei," Did you eat anything today?"

"Nope." I answered.

"I told you to eat something. I knew this would happen."

"Then why didn't you prevent it?

"I thought you would listen to me." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, look Sasuke's doing the macarana." I laughed hysterically.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Sakura," I stopped and looked at sensei he looked all fuzzy," Do your eyes hurt?" I shook my head. Everything seemed so clear now. Just to make sure, I got onto the tree stump and using chakra to fly up into the air. I pounded my fist into the ground crating a crater.

"So do we pass or do we not?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, now you do. And Sasuke where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"About that sensei, I used a genjutsu on Sasuke so he wouldn't get in the way." I smiled sweetly. Behind me Sasuke growled, "Aw... is someone jealous that they didn't get to do anything." I pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn."

"Was that a yes?"

"If you think you're so better than me then prove it. Let's spar right now. First one to blood loses."

"You're on!" I stated.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what did I miss?" He's back... already. I looked at Naruto. My eyes almost popped out of there sockets.

"Um, Naruto... why are you wearing my clothes.?"

"Well, I forgot to do the laundry, I thought it was your turn. Besides you borrowed the clothes I wore when I was like 9. And the clothes that I wear now are big. So anyway I ran out of big clothes to wear. I would've worn the small clothes but you have to be a toothpick to fit in then," I growled," No offense. So the only thing to do was to use your clothes, isn't that awesome, and you say that I'm stupid."

"That's because you are. No boy wears woman's clothes. Women are the only exception to wear both men's and women's." Sasuke stated.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"You can't wear girl clothes because it's a sign of gayness." I answered, "I have to go now. We'll spar tomorrow, same place. Naruto you coming?" I asked.

"But I just came here, and now you're asking me to leave." Naruto whined.

"Fine see ya later, but when you come home you're doing the laundry." With that I disappeared.

"So how did you figure out how to do that?" I jumped. I turned around to find Sasuke standing behind me.

"What are you doing in my house? How did you get here anyway?" I questioned. I stood in attacking position. Naruto was probably right, Sasuke's going to kill us!

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but the chapter is called DidIWin? So I have to end it here.**

**Also sorry it's shorter.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4:Mirror's To The Soul

**Blossoms Don't Disappear**

**Chapter 4: Mirror's To The Soul**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"I grabbed your foot when you said 'see ya later' to Naruto. I sorta have a question." Sasuke explained.

"Fire away!" I replied.

"I don't know what you hiding from me, but tell me. I know that the dobe knows about. If we're a team then I need to know. A team means no secrets!" Sasuke's voice was very harsh. I don't even think that an 11 year old can even have a voice that is so cruel. And he called my 'brother' a dobe.

"Don't ever call Naruto a dobe. I might make a fool out of him but that's what siblings do. He's basically the only family I have. As for the truth," I sighed it's now or never. He'll hate me for it and maybe even won't trust me as a teammate. That would be hard on missions.

"Stay here," I ran into my room and got the letter from under my bed. I walked back into the kitchen and handed him the letter. He took it hesitantly. I got hungry, if only I listened to Kakashi. I took out 2 apples. Without out thinking I washed both of them and handed one to Sasuke. He is my guest whether I _invited _him or not.

Sasuke looked at me then the letter," So my uncle did this." It was more like a statement then a question.

"So now you know." I commented lamely. This was old news to me. Very old news.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You wouldn't believe me. You'd think I'm some sort of gossip girl like Ino since I'm her friend. I told you now so that you wouldn't get mad and lose my trust blah blah blah."

"You underestimate me too much."

"You put up a cold front to make it seem that you're strong and can't be fooled. Well, let's face it, it won't work on your uncle. If you out up a front that's similar to mine and Naruto's your going to fool your uncle into thinking that one little hit will take you to the ground begging for mercy."

"You're suggesting me to be happy?"

"Yup! My parents were murdered by you uncle too. Am I sad? Nope! I'm pretty sure your loved ones will want you to be happy. Instead of walking around looking for blood being spilt. That never makes anyone happy."

"I see," Sasuke bit into his apple," Why does this apple taste like the apples from my mother's yard?" I paled. Am I not allowed to do that? Sasuke watched my reaction; realization seemed to dawn on him.

"You…you stealer!" he cried like a 5 year old. He's trying to be happy.

"Wha…, "I played along, I felt a smirk coming on. People who know me really well like Naruto can tell when I lie; I start smirking. I've been working on trying to suppress my smirking so that Naruto can't tell when I lie. Sometimes I smirk because I know I'm better than that person or just cause no reason. "Why does everybody accuse me of stealing? I don't steal. First Naruto well, that was sort of different I guess. Now you! What next Kakashi saying that I took his book." I rambled. I saw smoke coming from behind Sasuke.

"Great! Me and my big mouth." I said.

"Sakura I want my book back." Kakashi demanded.

"I don't have your book! Remember when I told you Naruto wanted to borrow it. Well, maybe he has is. Hopefully not." I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked. I thought for a moment. Maybe he's at Ichuraku's, no he wouldn't read that in public it would've been taken away. He could be still at Morg Road, but no he's afraid of that Sushi kid. What kind of person would name somebody Sushi? Focus, where can he be?

***MEAN-WHILE***

"Chapter 1: Rape. This should be interesting." I mumbled to myself. Coming to Sasuke's house was pure genius. Sasuke doesn't come home until 7 at night. Not that I stalk him… I just see him… walking… down to his house… at exactly 7 at night. I only know this because Sakura-Chan doesn't have any bath toys so I can't enjoy myself. Instead I just look out the window and watch people pass by. If I came to Sakura-Chan's house she would yell at me for having that book in the house. Besides I do not want to be left on Ramen Road for that Sushi kid to find me.

_They were following me. What did they want? __Who are they anyway?_

"Cool! It's about Ninja's!" I exclaimed.

Sakura's P.O.V:

"I don't know why, but it seems to me that Naruto's at your house Sasuke." Both of my _uninvited guests _looked at me.

"What? I'm not crazy!"

"Why would Naruto be at Sasuke's house?" Sensei asked.

"Because think about it. He can't be on Morg Road cause he's afraid of that Sushi kid. He wouldn't be at Ichuraku's because the book would be confiscated. So then Kakashi would be in the Hokage's Tower already."

"But why my house?"

"Well, Naruto said about 2 weeks ago that you come home at 7 at night. So that him thinking about exploring your house. I gotta admit I am curious about your house."

"So you were going to break into my house!"

"It wasn't going to be breaking in, when you have a key." I explained.

"Since when did I give you a key?"

"My parents were very good friends with yours. Your mom gave my parents a key to the house. How did you think I got the apples? I know it's not very polite to jump over somebody's fence, so I use the key. Anyway my parents gave me the key when they went on that mission. My parents never told me anything about where they were going. Do you know Kakashi sensei? I had a right to know where they went. They were my parents."

"They were assigned to watch over Madara Uchiha at all times because the Elders were suspicious of him," Kakashi sighed, "Let's go get Naruto before he reads the book. I could get in big trouble for that. Sakura you take Sasuke." I touched Sasuke's shoulder and we transported to his front door.

"Wait," I whispered," Let's teach Naruto a lesson." Every one of us had greedy looks on our faces.

***MEAN-WHILE***

"Chapter 2," I mumbled. That chapter 1 was awesome no wonder Kakashi reads this book. Not only that but I'm learning new words.

"NO one's allowed to be in this house except for US!" Must be the wind. But why does it sound like Sakura-Chan's voice.

"Who's there?" I shouted. What have I done? Sakura-Chan always told me to never give away my position. I scooted 2 inches to the left of where I sat. There that should do it, now whoever that was won't find me.

I'm hungry. I wonder if Sasuke has ramen. I got up and found the kitchen. It wasn't hard, I just followed my nose for food. The kitchen was huge but not as big as Sakura-Chan's. That was a shock! I checked every single cupboard, drawer to find canned tomatoes. I opened the fridge and what do you know TOMATOES!

"Man, does this guy eat anything else? It reminds me of somebody." I said. (A/N: It reminds Naruto of himself, he only eats ramen. Also it reminds me of another character from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sokka only eats meat.)

"HOW dare you insult an Uchiha!" There goes that scary voice again. Behind me I heard shuffling, so I turned around. On the counter a big bowl of fresh stewing ramen was there.

"RAMEN! I love Sasuke!" Weirdly enough I heard giggles. Who cares! There's a big bowl of ramen! I rushed over to the bowl and started to eat it. The funny thing about this ramen was that it was spicy. Really spicy. I think somebody spiked it. But nether the less it was the best ramen I ever had. I slurped up the broth and sat on the stool with my tummy bulging out of my shirt. Now where's that book? I searched the living room and came up empty handed. I even looked under the couch, and inside the T.V. (A/N: He Literally took apart the T.V. Somebody's going to have a cow.) How can one little book be gone? It shouldn't be that hard to spot. I once again turned around cause I heard shuffling. Sasuke wouldn't be home now, what time is it? I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3 o'clock, is that p.m? Wait, p.m means afternoon or night, and a.m means morning. I glanced outside the sun was sorta setting I guess it means that it's in the afternoon. I am smart! I can't believe the villager's don't appreciate me. Well that's going to change when I become Hokage.

"BELIEVE IT!" I yelled. I felt drowsy, uh oh, I better get outta here. I don't want to fall asleep and wake up to Sasuke punching the hell outta me. I was making my way out the door, where did that book go? Oh well, I'll find it later. Grey dots started to dance around in my eyes, almost there. If I can just make it outside of his property then nothing *yawn* will *yawn* happen...*yawn*…..*thud*.

Sakura's P.O.V:

"Hey look he fell," I giggled, "Sasuke you should return the saying."

I still can't believe that Naruto said he loved Sasuke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of courses you do… Arg! You're no fun. I sometimes wish that my parents never did save you. You're just a waste of breathing space. Maybe my parents would be here with me, in the house cooking some dinner!" I looked straight at Sasuke's eyes. People say that the eyes are mirrors to the soul, what I see in Sasuke's eyes was hurt, hate and much more. Before I could blink I was pinned to the wall, with kunais and shurikens.

"I won't go back on what I said. Maybe if you weren't so cold people would actually be able to help you. Scowling and choosing revenge like I said before doesn't make anyone happy. How do you know that your parents, family, ancestors, want you to give your life away on something so low? My parents managed to save you for a reason. Live life, live that reason! When you're older then can you go on wasting your life, to kill your uncle. Look at me, look at Naruto look at everybody around you; they lost people that were precious to them. They go on living life. Naruto never had any parents, and yet he's living a very good life. Sure people pick on him, but I defend him at times. I might pick on him but that's because I know that it will make him a strong ninja. All I want for Naruto is for him to live that dream of becoming a Hokage. My goal is to kill Madara with my own hands. I know that your goal is the same as mine. A question remains that haunts me to the ends of the earth. What will I do with my life after I achieved my goal? Living in Konoha will become awkward knowing that's the place all my misery started…" I couldn't bare to say anything more about my parents, I think instead of hurting him I hurt myself. I looked up to see his expression. Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought, as if debating something.

"You know nothing about me, so stop acting like you do. Me and you are totally different people." He answered coldly.

"I know a lot about you that you couldn't even comprehend. You lost your family the same night I did. We both believe we had nobody to rely on. You can rely on your brother Itachi and I can rely on Naruto. You and I are alike in lives, but at the heart we're totally different."

"Stop!" Sasuke growled, "You know nothing! Itachi betrayed Konoha! How can you say he still is my loving prodigy of a brother?" Great! I made somebody mad. Why do I always do that?

"Let's just finish the prank before Naruto wakes up. Kakashi left with the book already." I changed the subject. Sasuke you better watch out. You just messed with the wrong girl.

"Hn. Whatever." He walked over to me and pulled out the kunais and shurikens that were embed into my clothes.

"You know Naruto's going to kill you for just trying to attack me."

I took out my fans from the sole of my shoe and with the air that was there I pushed Sasuke away from me.

"First you insult me by saying I didn't go through the same pain that you have! Now you're going to pay!" I grabbed my head in agony. It hurt so badly, getting a kunai stuck in your shoulder can't even compare to the pain. I screamed. That was the only way to let out the pain. I rubbed my eyes with my hands; starring into my hands I saw blood. What's happening? My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything.

"S-Sakura?" I heard someone call, "Are you all right?" I tried to distinguish who was talking. The voice was filled with worry, but it was too deep. It could be Sasuke he's the only one who's here and not sleeping.

"Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly.

"Are you alright? Should I go get Kakashi?" I thought it over, Kakashi could probably ban me from going on missions maybe.

"No!" I was surprised by my own voice. It was very sharp, and commanding. It seemed to slice through the air.

"Just get me to the kitchen sink." Maybe by washing the blood off I can see. I wonder why this is happening. What triggered it? I was questioning myself, while Sasuke led me to the sink.

"Hot or cold?" he asked. My eyes were already burning so hot won't do any good.

"Cold." Hearing the faucet turn on I reached out where I imagined the water to be and felt relief instantly. I cupped my hands and let the water pour. Carefully I led my cupped hands to my face and splashed the water. It felt so good. I repeated the motion a few more times. I was able to see but it was of more clarity. It was like seeing spirits. I gladly took the towel Sasuke was holding out. I wiped my face and looked around.

"Your eyes look different." Sasuke commented.

"What? What do you mean?" He motioned me to follow him and I did. We made our way up the stairs and down the hallway straight forward. I thought his house would be a little bit more dull and lifeless. Boy was I wrong.

"Come on! I'll give you a tour later." I hurried up after him. He opened a door and there was a huge bathroom. It could count as a spa if you wanted it to be.

"The mirror's right here." A exasperated tone said. I looked in the mirror, he was right my eyes were different. It looked like the Sharingan but it wasn't. My eyes were red but instead of black tomoes, there were an immortal blue color of very skinny diamonds. Almost like crystals. They circled around my irises, just like the tomoes would have. It was breath-taking, but my eyes were forest green couldn't the crystals be forest green. There were only 3 of them, I wonder if I can gain more, just like the Sharingan can.

"Wow…" I breathed the words, "How do I get rid of it!" I was on the verge of panicking. I don't want my eyes to look like that forever. It would be torture, to have to see people's auras. I finally figured out what that spiritual energy was.

"Why are asking me?"

"Cause, you're supposed to know how to deactivate the Sharingan."

"I'm not really sure but try to drain the chakra from your eyes." I closed my eyes and tried. I opened and guess what… my eyes were still red! Let's see maybe if I say the technique this is, it could probably go away. You would think that Sasuke would know how to get rid of the Sharingan, but no, he doesn't know Jack!

"Harunokangan!" I said. I watched myself in the mirror as the red resided and was replaced by my forest green eyes.

"It worked! Cool! Let's go finish pranking Naruto." I walked out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. I looked back to see Sasuke slowly coming down the stairs. I noticed that he was looking at me as if I would collapse at any moment and then the same thing would happen again.

"Uh… where'd you put the whip cream?" he sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the can of whip cream. I snatched it from his hands and went over to Naruto. I shook the can and started to frost Naruto's face. Mhwuuuuhahahhaha! I was finished in seconds. I went into the kitchen and got a tomato from the fridge. When I came back Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching Naruto snooze. He turned his gaze on me then my hand. Sasuke stood up so fast that it was hilarious.

"What are you doing with that tomato?"

"I'm going to put it on Naruto's nose instead of using a cherry. Duh!" I was walking towards Naruto when I tripped, "What did you do that for?"

"My tomato!" Sasuke yelled. I stood up really fast and held the tomato away from him. He's a savage beast! Quickly I put it on Naruto's nose right before I fell. Not agaaain!

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Look what you did! You wasted a perfectly good tomato on that beast!"

"Naruto is not a beast! If you people start calling him that then maybe he will really become one!" I yanked my foot away and stood up brushing imaginary dust from myself.

"Take a picture!" I yelled. Sasuke stood up and fumbled with his pockets, finally what seemed like an hour he found the damn camera that Kakashi gave us. He took the shot then, he took a shot of me by Naruto, vice versa. The last picture was of both of us by Naruto. I had my clone take that picture!

"Thank you Sasuke for inviting Naruto and me to your house. See ya later tonight. Sure we'll be here for that sleepover you mentioned…" Sasuke's face was priceless. My clone took a picture of Sasuke's face. His face was all like 0_0 WTF! I waved and poofed away to my house taking Naruto with me. I had my clone disperse back and in my hands was the camera. Now I can blackmail Sasuke, maybe Naruto. Nah, I shook my head I wouldn't do that to him.

* * *

**Hello pplz! Review please it really helps! I'm seeing if I can improve my writing skills!**


	5. Chapter 5:Team 7 Sleepover

**Blossoms Don't Disappear**

**Chapter 5: Team 7 Sleep Over**

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe he said that to you Forehead. I feel so weak and pathetic now. But that's going to change I won't worship him anymore after tonight. So I'll be there, 6 o'clock at Sasuke's house."

"Good. Now you remember the plan right?" Ino nodded, " Okay see ya in a few minutes. Bye Pig!"

"Bye Forehead!" I waved and used the transportation justu. Man my life is so easy with that justu. Though it has made me lazy a bit, I'll have a mission tomorrow so that's exercise aww… screw this. I'll walk to Sasuke's house. But that's a half a mile from here. Ugh! I'm too lazy too troublesome. I could just get Naruto to carry me like old times. Yeah! I can say that I sprained my ankle from fighting with Sasuke. That should get Naruto all riled up.

"Naruto!" I sung. Naruto came into the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Quat?" I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Don't talk with your mouth full that's just nasty."

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan but I'm a boy." He smiled sheepishly. That smile is just so adorable.

"And I'm a girl. Anyway finish the ramen now; we need to head over to Teme's house. Oh and can you carry me? Teme made me sprain my ankle." I watched Naruto eat the rest of his ramen in one gulp. That kid has talent.

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan," Naruto put the bowl with the spoon in the dishwasher," I'll also make Teme regret making you sprain your ankle." I felt tears well up at the rim of my eyes, nobody ever cared for me like that except for my parents. I burst into tears, the pain and emotion of being alone, the fear of losing everything.

"Don't cry Sakura-Chan," I felt arms wrap around me, I snuggled into Naruto. I think I'm ruining his shirt. Don't… must not appear weak in front of him. Naruto looks up to me a lot… can't let him down.

"Sorry… I'm ruining your shirt…I just had something in my eye." I lied.

"Don't lie…nobody knows you better than me. We're siblings… not by blood but by soul." Naruto squeezed me tighter; I guess it was for reassurance.

"Thank you… for everything."

"And I thank you for accepting me… when nobody even would look my way."

"You're welcome… I was just so alone and I found no harm in you. You looked so helpless; no body would even look at you. Anyway let's get going, you have everything right?" I let Naruto go… I can not appear weak in front of him, no matter what.

"Yeah… you have your bag too right?" I nodded in response.

"Okay then… hop on!" Naruto kneeled down and I got onto his back. He took my legs and held onto them," Teme you're not even going to know what hit you." Naruto walked past the living room and out the door. Leaning forward I locked the door.

"Onward!" I yelled.

"Next stop your highness is Teme's house." We cruised the streets, people kept on looking at us. Soon enough I found myself glaring at everybody.

"Hey look… there's Pig, let's catch up to her." Naruto held me in a death grip, my thighs were turning white. I think my circulation was totally cut off. Naruto ran forward towards Ino then before a let out a warning we crashed right into her.

"Ow… what's the big idea? If you want a date you can just ask." Ino said while getting up. In response I got off Naruto to see if she was okay and not mental.

"Why would I want to date you? You're ugly." Naruto's voice rang out.

"Why you little… oh hi Forehead! Can you believe Naruto? So revolting…right?" Ino used her gossip voice. I can't believe her.

"How dare you? He's my 'brother'!" I was way past angry what is it with people insulting Naruto like that. What did he ever do?

"Okay… I'm sorry." Ino's voice squeaked.

"Sure whatever, it better not happen again." Naruto knelt down and I jumped on. Like before Naruto tightened his hands on my thighs.

"So… let's go. Oh and Ino this little incident of a fight never happened okay?"

"Of course… so why is Naruto-San carrying you?"

"Cause Sasuke-Teme made me sprain my ankle," Ino looked at me and I winked. She let a 'oh' and looked at the road again.

"Hey, Yamanaka! Do you have money?" Oh no! He just had five bowls of ramen at home and he's still hungry.

"Naruto…you just had five bowls," I warned.

"Never mind!"

"What if he doesn't let us in?" Ino asked.

"Oh he will trust me… I have something on him." I smiled evilly. Blackmail is the key to everything.

"Okay then… we're here." Ino said. Naruto opened the front gate and we made out way to the front door. I got down from Naruto's back and started counting 1…2…3… I used my hand to count.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! DON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

***MEAN-WHILE***

It's the attack of the fan girls! Where to hide? Where to hide? Wait…is that Sakura's voice? I thought she didn't like me. What if she brought the fan girls here as revenge? I want my mommy. What am I thinking? I need to be strong and face my fears only then can I defeat Madara. I carefully edged towards the front door. Just carefully peek out and if it's fan girls I'll do Kage Bushin. I turned the knob and peeked out… WTF! I opened the door fully.

"What are you guys doing?" I kept my voice monotone, I can't let them know I was afraid.

"Remember you invited us to that sleep over…" Sakura hinted. I thought she was joking. Ugh! No way am I letting them into my house.

"NO!" I slammed the door in there faces. I leaned onto the door but heard that they were still there.

"Told ya Forehead!" That was Ino.

"Watch this Pig!" Okay what is she planning?

"Hey Teme… let us in or every one is going to see your picture-"Sakura started.

"What's so special about a picture?" I interrupted. They have nothing on me. Nothing!

"Well… it's you and your expression is quite not emo. It looks sort of confused at the same time happy." Sakura explained. I think she's lying. What if she's not? My honor comes first. I can't believe I'm doing this; I let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Now give me the picture." I need it. The Uchiha looking happy; the whole village will think I'm weak.

"Nope!" Sakura replied smirking. They threw their bags onto the floor by the front door.

"Oh really-"I edged closer to her and Naruto. My shuriken was in my hand ready to use.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Naruto blocked my view of her. Ugh! I give up. I made my way past Naruto towards the DVD racks.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Something romantic..." Ino started but didn't finish.

"NO! Something horror with blood and action. Yeah! Do you have that?" How much sugar do people give her? She's just like Naruto. No wonder they are like siblings.

"Yeah… I agree with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto piped up. Good I don't have to watch romance *shudder* Let's see blood and gore section… Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday The 13th, Van Helsing, UnderWorld Trilogy, Lord of the Rings Trilogy…

"Nightmare On Elm Street?" I asked.

"Hell YEAH!" I winced. Who knew Sakura could be that loud?

"No… that's the scariest movie ever-"

"No one cares Yamanaka." Naruto replied.

"Yes, Naruto-San." Okay… did I miss something here? Why is Ino calling the dobe Naruto-San? Ah… don't care if it's important I'll figure out. I took the disc out and put it into the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and hit play. I watched everyone took a seat except for Ino and me. Taking a seat on the couch to less weirdo… Sakura. She was sitting next to Naruto. Ino shortly after sat down next to me. Great! She's still a fan girl. She latched on to my arm and snuggled into it. I tried to pry off her arm but failed. Me… the Uchiha couldn't get a helpless fan girl off my arm. I just let her have my arm. I'll scrub every fiber of her off of me later. I am so desperate to have her let go, I think my circulation is cut off.

"I'm going to go get drinks. Does anybody want anything to eat? Besides Naruto, I already know what _**you**_ want." Sakura just saved me. I stood up and accompanied her to the kitchen.

"You better watch it Teme!" Naruto warned. What did I ever do? I walked into the kitchen with Sakura. She turned towards me.

"Do you have anything else other than tomatoes?" she asked.

"Hn. The basement." I walked towards door in the kitchen that led to the damned basement. Sakura opened the door instead of me like she owned the place. I watched as Sakura put her hands together as if praying.

"Electric pulse no-justu!" A light came from her hands. As she opened her hands they held electricity in them. It had an eerie blue glow to it, I've never seen anything like this. Was this her chakra glowing? No… chakra can't be seen… or can it? The glow made the stairs show up clearly.

"You coming?" Sakura called. I can't believe I let weirdo's take over my house. I followed Sakura down the stairs, and to the cooler. She let me pass her so I could open the cooler. The basement was really ordinary nothing special. I guess it could even count it as a cave sort of. The walls had water dripping down from them; the floor was partly flooded due to pipes bursting every now and then. I manage to seal some but not all.

"You know I can fix the pipes and stuff later." Sakura spoke.

"This building is ancient none of the people who came here could fix it." I said. How could she an 11 or 12 year old kid fix something that can't be fixed?

"Have it your way then, I was just trying to help a fellow teammate."

"I don't need your sympathy." I replied coldly. People always try to help me, but I don't wan their help. I need to learn how to thrive only on myself only then can I defeat Madara. I opened the cooler and let Sakura find whatever she wants. What if I won't be able to defeat him? What if I'm not strong? What if Sakura is stronger? I can't let that happen. The dobe could barely pass any exam, he won't be a problem. But Sakura… she could actually stand in the way of things. What if she defeats Madara when I couldn't? Okay need a plan… train harder? No! Train with Sakura, she has techniques that even Kakashi doesn't know about. Maybe when I get the Sharingan then I could copy her techniques. What is her technique? I never even seen how she trains, she can't be that good. But then again she did get the bells from Kakashi by just using the wind. How could I be this ignorant and stupid? I can't believe I didn't see the genjustu's that she put up.

"So you have keikei genkai?" I asked.

"Yeah." Isn't she supposed to say more than that? Like what's it called and what it does.

"What does it do?"

"I'm not really sure. It's called Harunokangan; it can copy any justu and let's the user create their own techniques that nobody can use. Kakashi doesn't really know much about it yet. Or he does but is not telling me." So it's like the Sharingan but more complex. I wonder if I can copy it.

"Do you have any energy bars?"

"Energy bars? At this time of day?" Who does that? They are strictly to be eaten before noon.

"Yeah! I always eat a couple or more at night. It helps me control my chakra better so I won't be wasting chakra so easily. Don't you do that?"

"No, and bottom left container." I let her do what ever she wants. I don't control her and she doesn't control me.

"Want one?" she asked.

"Hn. Sure… I'll try your weirdo technique."

"I am not weird. I am just different. And my technique does work. Do you have energy drinks?"

"Do you keep Naruto on this kind of diet?"

"Sort of. He told me to try it and it works."

"The dobe gave you the idea?" He's smart!

"Hey! Don't call him that."

"Hn. Energy drinks bottom right container."

"Do your energy things lie all on the bottom?"

"Hn." Leave me alone. I got problems right now. Please leave me alone.

"What does that mean?"

"Hn." Nobody knows what that means. It's my vocabulary when I don't wanna talk.

"Do you want one?"

"Aa." I'm supposed to be asking that. You don't own my house.

"So… 'Hn' means no and 'Aa' means yes?"

"Aa." Sure, like I care. Girl leave me alone!

"So that's a yes?"

"Aa." This is troublesome. I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. *Smack* my cheek was burning. What the hell? I kept my face impassive. Don't let the enemy know your weakness. Frankly that wasn't a weakness, but for a little girl she can sure hit.

"What was that for?" I seethed.

"When I talk to you, you will answer me with a complete sentence. Or do you wanna repeat of what happened?" I glared at her.

"Let's just go watch the movie. Did you get everything you needed?" I hate being polite.

"Much better." She smiled. How could she smile so carelessly? Her parents have died and she acts like she doesn't care.

"Here carry this." She put every thing in my arms. There was 16 energy drinks; but like seriously who drinks that much, 32 energy bars, and one tomato. One tomato for me! I need more than that.

"Let's go." She said. I walked with her upstairs, barely caring all those things. She could help, I'm almost tipping over. Those bottles are made out of glass not plastic. If I fall and die, in heaven I'll blame Sakura. And then my ancestors will tell god to unleash a horrible wrath on her so her life would be really miserable. Mom… is she watching me suffer right now? Does she want me to get revenge on Madara for her, for everybody? Would dad be laughing at me right now? Letting a girl take charge of me, would be something he would show emotion for.

"Do you need help?" she asked smirking. I just managed to nod.

"I thought you said you don't need any help that you'll thrive on your own." So that's where this is going. I inwardly scowled, help would be appreciated but then I'll be labeled as weak.

"Hn." I barely walked into the living room. Ino was huddled by the couch on the ground crying. That movie is seriously not scary, but it gives me the chills at some parts. Hopefully nobody would know that. Naruto on the other hand was sitting on the couch muttering something about how they didn't cast ramen in the movie. That boy is weirder beyond weird. Same goes for Sakura. They come from messed up family's… as do I. He wanted power why not go somewhere else? Why destroy people's any source of happiness?

My arms are tired. Oh right the snacks. I set them down on floor by the couch and started sorting the stuff.

"Hit pause will ya!" Sakura yelled. I hit pause. I do not like being commanded. Ever since yesterday when we became teammates Sakura has been pushing me around like a punching bag. Sure she helped me figure out that Madara that scum killed my people, but that gives her no excuse to act like that. If your parents died you don't have to be a bitch (A/N: So sorry if you aren't fond of cussing but it fit the situation and the personality sorta. Again sorry! So if you see bad words then sorry! That's why it's rated M for contents that's going to up come in the story.) About it, you can calmly proceed your life.

"Okay this is what we have. And no there was no ramen. Turns out he hates it." Sakura spoke calmly. That is not true; I like ramen but not as much the dope. I sent a glare towards Sakura not that I haven't been doing that the whole time they got here. They ruined my evening, I was supposed to go train but _no_ they had to show up.

"There's no RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. I officially have a bad headache. Sakura seemed to ignore Naruto's comment.

"16 energy drinks, so each person gets four bottles. Next we have 32 energy bars, so every person gets eight bars. And for Teme there's one tomato." Sakura said. I took my tomato, the four bottles, and the eight bars. Sakura was the last to get everything; I waited for her to sit down so I could turn the movie back on. The time seemed go on and on and on. I am very good with silence but I am not very patience.

"Sit Down!" I seethed. I've been waiting for two minutes now. It's not that hard to sit down on the freaking couch.

"Okay!" She still kept on trying to sit down. Now I see the problem, everything's too heavy. My patience was growing thin, very thin. I grabbed her waist, but then everything went so fast.

Next thing I know is I'm on the ground groaning. What was that! I was on the other side of the couch.

"Don't touch me!" I heard Sakura scream. Well, never knew I would hear that from a girl. Usually everybody wants me to touch them.

I closed my eyes then reopened them; Naruto was standing by me glaring.

"I warned you Teme." Naruto said. I felt stabbing pain in my shoulder. Naruto had his foot digging right into my collar bone and shoulder.

"Naruto-San I think we should finish watching the movie." Thanks Ino. The pressure was gone and I stood up. I found Sakura on the couch, her stuff piled on her lap. She was aggressively taking a bite of the energy bar. I dusted myself of imaginary dust and sat down next to Sakura. Forgetting my snacks, and to-ma-to *tear*. I saw her take a peek at me from the corner of her eyes.

I hadn't even seen her move, when I grabbed her waist.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"You grabbed my waist, and my ninja instincts kicked in. When you did that I leaned forward and sent my foot flying in your direction. Nice face by the way, the mark of my shoe really suits you." She smirked. So that's what happened. I touched my face and sure enough I could feel embed prints on my skin. I'll get her tomorrow, for now just relax, and try to make this bearable. I grabbed the remote and hit play. It was up to the part where the little girls in the lady's dream were singing and dancing.

One Two he's coming for you!

Three Four Lock the door!

Yeah! Lock the door so Madara doesn't get you. He's coming! Now I know why I get chills from this movie, it reminds me of that day. The day everything was taken away from me! Calm down, now calm thoughts. Deep breath, calm and collective. I stopped the movie and got up. I took the disc out and put it in the respected box it belonged. Putting it back onto the shelf it came from, annoying comments were made.

"Hey! That was my favorite part!"

"Are you going to get ramen?"

"Yay, that was scary!"

"Hn. I don't wanna watch anymore." I looked at Sakura; some sort of understanding was seen in her eyes. It was if she really believed that Madara would come. Though I don't see how that's her favorite part.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino exclaimed. I hate that game it's so girly.

"Great idea." Sakura said.

"Ditto! Though I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Sakura replied.

"Hn. Sure." They will not leave me alone unless I play. Then when they're not looking I can escape this hell. What did I do to deserve this?

"Naruto-San you can go first."

"Okay! Sakura-Chan truth or dare?"

"Um… dare me!"

"Okay, then let me come up with something…" *3 minutes later*

"Come on!" Sakura whined.

"I got it… go to Kakashi sensei's house and steal all his books then leave a note. The note should say meet me on the roof of the school, and bring with you 20 thousand yen." I stifled a laugh. That's actually not bad, and hard. Sakura turned towards me and glared.

"Fine, get me a piece of paper." I took a piece of paper from the counter by the front door. The counter is where I put all the keys and what not on. She took the paper and took out a shuriken from her bra! Who puts shurikens in there bra? If she falls she came puncture her heart. Not that I care.

She set the shuriken at the hilt of her wrist and pushed it into her skin until she drew blood. Setting the shuriken on the floor, she dipped her finger into her blood. Sakura then took the piece of paper and started writing. I gotta hand it to her; she has a very good imagination. By writing it in blood Kakashi would come as quickly because his precious books were kidnapped, and he would think that the booknapper has a hostage.

_I have taken your precious books. If you want to see them again, meet me on the roof of Konoha Academy where you met those brats. Bring 20 thousand__ yen with you. Come tonight! Or else your books will turn to ashes. Hehehe!_

_Signed by…_

_None of your damn business Kakashi!_

"Why'd you call us brats?" Ino asked. I think she was offended by which extant I don't know because she wasn't there when we were introducing our selves in front of Kakashi.

"Because S-criminals talk about kids that way. At least I think. Besides you weren't even there when we met Kakashi so it's not an insult to you." Sakura explained.

"Sakura-Chan what's with the 'hehehe' at the end?" Naruto asked. It feels like we're playing 20 questions.

"I really don't know." She admitted. I felt like slapping myself.

"Time to put this dare into action!" Naruto yelled. I need painkillers.

***LATER***

I waited for Kakashi-sensei to show up. This is torture. You couldn't see what color my skin was because of what I was wearing. I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black sweatpants, a black mask that covered my whole face. I looked like one of those stereotype ninjas which I think is good. I turned into Sasuke for a lot of reasons. 1. We were supposed to get Sasuke mad and all that which is the plan. 2. If Kakashi figures out who it is it's going to be Sasuke who in return would get in trouble. 3. I won't get in trouble so that's good for me but bad for him. So that's all worked out.

I'm glad that Kakashi-sensei left to go to take a shower. It was much easier to smuggle the books out. I hid them in his garage. And I taped the note on the bookshelf which was right in front of the bathroom door. So that's all settled. He would see it and act fast.

I saw a figure jumping from roof to roof, the sun just barely visible behind them. If that's Kakashi-sensei then its good it's getting dark. The figure was approaching the school roof top at very fast rate. Well here goes nothing. The figure reached the platform I was standing on, and no surprise it was Kakashi all out of breath. Wow, I think we scared him good.

"Here's 20 thousand *pant* yen, you wanted." I stretched out my hand and he dropped the sack of money into it.

"Your books are in the garage pleasure doing business with you." My black mask was slipping off my face when I bowed. Uh oh!

"Wait a second Sasuke!" Kakashi asked. Time to take my leave. I used the transportation jutsu and found my self in Sasuke's living room.

"So how was it Forehead?" Ino asked me.

"Each person gets 5 thousand yen." I replied.

"You got the money Sakura-Chan? I was afraid he was going to recognize you! Though why are you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. When will he stop yelling?

"Yes, I got the money. Yes, he did recognize somebody. That somebody was Sasuke." I proudly said. I quickly changed back to my body.

***MEAN-WHILE***

I heard my name being spoken and it took a second to process in my mind. Wait! There's another me?

"What!" I asked, facing the group.

"Sakura turned into you to avoid being discovered. She was discovered but it was you. So in other words Kakashi thinks you have his money." Ino explained it to me like I was a little child. What!

"Sakura!" I growled, "You're on my revenge list."

"So you're just going to kill me?" She smiled. Isn't she supposed to be scared? Then again I guess it'll take a lot to scare her. Every single day I'll get her bit by bit. Though I won't kill her in the end I'll just torture her, make fun of her and all that stuff. I harshly turned away from her.

"On with the game Forehead. We'll split the money later." Ino said.

"Okay, Sasuke truth or dare?" Sakura asked me. I thought for a moment, if I chose dare then that won't hurt my pride but it depends on the dare. And truth is just for sissies.

"Dare."

"Okay! I dare you to go outside and scream that you're Uchiha Sasuke and that," she moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. I didn't quite catch what she said.

"What!" I asked. She spoke again, the breath she used to whisper made goose bumps travel all over my body. My breath got caught in my throat after what she said. In no universe am I doing that. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up. I am straight! For crying out loud.

"Pass." I said. Please spare me Sakura.

"You can't pass Teme! Whatever she said to do!" Naruto yelled. I really want to kick his sorry butt out of my house.

"Fine! But this time it's going to be worst so you pick between those two dares. I dare you to kiss Naruto." That's just as bad as the first one. I don't wanna do either. Though they won't spare me. If I go outside then the whole village would really think that. But if I kiss Naruto then I might die, but at least fewer people will know.

"Dare number one." I answered. Naruto started scooting farther away from me for reasons I might never know. I glared at Sakura for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Now I really wish I did pick truth. I got up and my way to the front door, here goes nothing.

The night looked peaceful and dark. The sun was already set; in its place was the moon that wasn't going to be full any time soon. I sighed what did I do to deserve this? The others already joined me outside.

"Well? It's either this or Naruto." Sakura stated. I hate her so much right now. It's like she wants me to be angry at her. I inwardly smiled to myself. If it's yelling she wants then it's yelling she'll get.

"I am Haruno Sakura and I like Uchiha Sasuke! Also I'm Bi!" I yelled. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, anger; mostly towards me I bet, and hurt.

"YOU!" Sakura screamed. She had her fist balled up ready to deliver a punch. Duck! My brain yelled. I ducked and she missed. That was close; one millimeter to dying close. Naruto and Ino grabbed both of Sakura's arms. They tried their best to hold her back. All of a sudden she stopped when she got free from them. Sakura is one freaky weird girl.

"Look you do bad things to me and I don't get payback. That is just wrong. What if we call a truce?" I bargained. She seemed to weigh the option and nodded.

"Okay I'm sorry." She said. Now it's my turn. I never said sorry in my entire life. Father taught me that Uchiha's don't apologize. Hopefully they don't know that or else there will be a big fuss. They started to go back inside the house.

"I'm sorry too." I noticed they stopped in their tracks and walked backwards until they were facing me. I think they know.

"You… just apologized… to me." No shit Sherlock!

"Hn." I walked pass them and into the house, "I am going to bed." Shortly after they followed me upstairs with their stuff. I really hoped they wouldn't follow me, but no I just guess somebody up there hate's me. My bet is on my dad. He's probably mad because I disobeyed him. Now I guess I know why Itachi ran away. He was tired of being expected to be great, with no mistakes. Though why on the same day that Madara murdered my family? Did he know what was going to happen? Questions… with no answers to accompany them.

"Alright here are the rules. 1. No snoring. 2. No farting," I looked strictly at Naruto, "3. No being a psychopath," I looked at Sakura who looked at me with a '_who me'_ look, "4. No Fangirling. 5. No flirting," I looked at Ino this time who wore a frown upon her face," 6. No yelling. 7. Nobody but me is on the bed. That's it."

"That's a lot." Sakura complained.

"Deal with it like you do with everything else." I retorted.

"You mean alone?" her face hardened. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Why does everybody blame me?

"Hey! Let's play would you rather!" Sakura yelled. I think she's bi-polar. One minute she's sad the next she's happy.

"I said no yelling."

"And nobody cares." Naruto piped up.

"After that we can play strip-poker." Ino suggested. Should have added no playing strip-poker on the list of rules. Too late now-_-

"Okay since we were playing truth or dare and Sasuke was last to go. Sasuke, you get to go first." Sakura stated.

"Dobe," I heard a sigh from Sakura, "Would you rather… be gay or bi?"

"Neither!" He can't do that.

"You can't do that dobe. Besides I said no yelling."

"And I said nobody cares. Plus Teme there is always a side where it's neither. In this game there is always three options (A/N: No there isn't!) and I chose option 3 which means neither. Read the 'Guide for Dummies: How to play would you Rather' book." Naruto retorted.

"Naruto-San is right. There are three options. Let's just go and play strip-poker." Ino decided for all of us. Making a mental note to never let her in my house ever again. Ino rumbled through her bag and found a stack of cards. I have a feeling that they were planning this. But I have no proof that leads right to it. She shuffled the cards and dealt them to us. Ino went first, before any of us could put the cards in a desired location in our hands.

"I have a question Teme. Why is your room painted black and only has a closet a dresser, and a bed?" Naruto asked. He just won't shut up. We all put our cards face down to talk.

"Because I don't need anything else. I don't spend my time in this house. Now I have a question. Why did you take apart the T.V?"

"You said more than a sentence!" Sakura said surprised. People always seem to do that when I say more than a quick sentence. It's annoying.

"I don't know." Naruto said dreamily. Wonder what's going on in his head. Actually I don't wanna know I might get infected, with _weirdocide_.

"I have a question Naruto. How you get Kaka-Sensei's book?" That is a very good question.

"I just made a shadow clone of myself and sent it to Kakashi-sensei. The clone mooned him, causing Kakashi to drop his book on the ground. I was hiding in the forest so Kakashi left to chase my clone and when there were out of sight I walked up to the book. Then I snatched it and ran to Teme's house." So that's how! He just defeated him by mooning. And I couldn't do a single thing to knock him off balance. They don't even think and everything turns out good for them. But when I think things get bad. It's like they only follow their instincts. I'm so stupid! Instincts! That was rule what…number 62-63. Oh who cares what number? It said to follow your instincts.

"Wow! Good job Naruto-San! But let's finish the game!" Ino yelled. _They like annoying me. _-_-' Besides we haven't even started the game. We picked up our cards simultaneously and Naruto went. He lost and had to take off his pants. No wonder he lost to that kid Sushi. Sakura went next and laid down an Ace. I laid down a joker, so she had to take off her black long-sleeved shirt. Turns out she had her clothes from before on. Lucky! (A/N: I don't know the rules of the game so please bear with me! To me the game is like War.) Ino put down a meaningless two. She had to take off her shoes. Big change! Note the sarcasm. Naruto put down a two also so he took off his shoes. Sakura put down a three. I'm guessing she didn't have a two. She took off her shoes and socks. I put down a four. I took off my pants. I curse the cards for not giving me lower numbers. I noticed Ino was looking at me, in a Fangirling way. So me listing all the rules was all for nothing. Naruto laid a card down and took off his jacket. Turns out just like Sakura he had something underneath. I swear it's like they planned this. Sakura had to take off her black pants. Just like expected she had something underneath. I put down a 5 and had take off my shirt.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

Naruto was only in his underwear barely holding on in the game. Ino was in her under garments. Sakura was just down to underwear, fishnet shirt with her bra showing, and her mask. I really don't get how come she didn't take off the mask after her dare. I was only left in my underwear, and right now we were in a war. All of us seemed to agree silently to target Sakura. After all she's was the only one who had a lot on. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to move.

"Guys it's getting late I'm going to hit the couch." Sakura said while yawning.

"Forehead! You're just saying that cause you know you will lose." Ino complained.

"Actually, I'm sparring us from having a nightmare, about naked people. Good night!" she stood up got her stuff and went downstairs.

"Night!" Naruto and Ino chorused.

"Hn. I'm going to sleep too." I got up pushed the covers away and got in. The effect of drowsiness consumed me. I clapped twice and the light turned off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I clapped to see what the camosion was. Sakura was in the door way.

"What happened!" her voice portrayed worry.

"Ask them." I answered and dropped my head onto the soft pillow. Will I get some sleep?

"Naruto-San screamed." Ino replied. My head snapped to Naruto.

"What? I wasn't even in my pajamas and I'm not tucked in." I let a big sigh. Naruto put on his pajamas and got into his sleeping bag. I felt like laughing out loud and screaming. His pajamas had Barney on them.

"Okay! You can turn the light off Teme." Naruto said.

"Ditto." Ino chorused. I clapped my hands and the light went off. I heard foot steps going down the stairs in the dark. Seems like she can really see in the dark. Something broke my train of thought.

"Goodnight Yamanaka! Goodnight Sakura-Chan! Goodnight Sasuke Teme! Goodnight Me! Goodnight Ramen! Goodnight Barney! Goodnight Konoha! Goodnight Ky-" Suddenly Naruto Goodnights were silenced. Thank you whoever did that. I heard a choking sound coming from Naruto.

"Naruto give it a rest!" I thought Sakura went downstairs. So she stopped Naruto yapping.

"Alright everybody Good night! No more talking or else-" more choking noises came from Naruto. Guess she really wants to get to sleep. I don't even wanna know how she is in the morning. It's probably worse.

"Got it!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Ino chorused.

"Hn." I fell asleep as soon I heard Sakura hit the bottom step that creaked all the time.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting a update faster. I couldn't find my USB chip so i couldn't put the document onto the laptop. I have 2 computers but 1 of them doesn't have internet. Please review! Please please please please please please review!**


End file.
